1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inexpensive tile spacer for maintaining uniform spacing between tiles and the associated method for the tile spacer's use.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Laying tile, while appearing to be relatively simple and straightforward to those who have never attempted a tile job, is a rather difficult task that requires a relatively high level of skill to accomplish properly. One of the most critical elements of the tile job is the need to properly space the tilts from one another. If the tiles are not spaced uniformly throughout the tile job, the finished product will have an unsatisfactory appearance, even upon casual observation.
Recognizing the need to have stubbornly uniform spacing between tiles, tile installers use spacing tools that help achieve this result. These tools, which come in varying architectures, help maintain the desired uniformity between the tiles and thereby achieve a more aesthetic end product. As the is being laid, the spacers are placed between adjoining tiles and left thereat until the mastic begins to set up, whereupon the spacers are removed. While effective, these tools have certain shortcomings.
While each individual spacer may be relatively inexpensive, typically several dozen such tools are needed on a given job due to the fact that the spacers must remain in position during mastic set up. This makes obtaining a working set of spacers a costly endeavor especially in light of the fact that many sets are needed due to differing inter-tile spacings on different jobs. Additionally, the present spacers, typically made from a hard plastic or metal, can only be used on straight tile alignments and cannot be used on curves or other complex non-linear tile layouts. Additionally, many prior art devices are too heavy to be used when laying tile on a vertical surface.
What is needed is a tile spacer that addresses the above mentioned shortcomings found in the art. Such a tile spacer must be of relatively inexpensive design and construction so that a proper working set can be obtained relatively inexpensively. Such a device must allow for use on curved or other complex layouts and must allow for proper tile alignment on both horizontal and vertical surfaces.